


Truth or Dare

by retiredghost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retiredghost/pseuds/retiredghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or dare is a stupid game anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Meg, sit your ass down. We’re playing truth or dare.”

“God, what are we? Middle schoolers? Who the fuck plays truth or dare anymore?” 

Ruby rolls her eyes and Meg sits down on the floor regardless, tossing her thick dark hair behind one shoulder in a haughty display. 

“This is so stupid,” she huffs. 

“Y’know, I’m gonna have to agree with Meg on this one,” Dean interjects. “Truth or dare is for girly slumber parties.” 

“Hey,” says Jo, indignant, as she sprawls out on the couch. “What the hell do you think this is, anyway? This _is_ a damn slumber party.” 

“We don’t have to call it that,” Dean grumbles. 

Ruby crosses her arms. “Who wants to go first?” 

“I nominate Cas,” Dean grins, looking to his best friend. 

Cas is sitting rather rigidly on the sofa next to Jo, his blue eyes surveying the scene warily. He starts a little when he hears his name. “Me? I- what am I doing, exactly?” 

“Pick truth or dare, Cas.” 

“…Truth?” 

“Aw, you little wimp. Fine. Hm.” Dean examines Cas and his rumpled t-shirt. He literally had to force Cas to wear jeans tonight (“It’s not a damn formal, Cas, it’s a night with friends, c’mon-” “I don’t see why what I wear matters, Dean-”), and Cas didn’t even own anything besides dress shirts. So he was wearing one of Dean’s t-shirts- an AC/DC one, of course, he had a multitude of those. It was weird seeing Cas like this. Not unpleasant. He liked how it looked, how it made him feel. Which was, to say- well. Dean didn’t really try to put a name to things like that. 

Cas stares right back at him. Dean clears his throat and looks away. “Who do you, uh, like?” 

Everyone in the room groans. 

“Oh my _god_ , Dean, could you _be_ any more gay?” Gabriel laments, stretched out in front of the fireplace. His hand covers his face dramatically. 

“What, what?” Dean says defensively. “What’s the big deal?” 

“That’s only the girliest question you could ask someone in truth or dare. I mean seriously. God.” 

“Give me a break, there’s not much you can ask someone that’s actually _interesting_!”

“Oh, so you think little Cassie’s love life is interesting, huh?” Jo croons, reaching up to ruffle Cas’s brown hair. 

“Stop that,” Cas snaps, irritated. “And don’t call me Cassie.” 

“Yeah, Jo, only I get to call him that,” Gabriel calls. 

Ruby clears her throat. “Both of you, shut the fuck up and let Cas answer the question.” 

Everyone heeds her words and turns to face Cas. His cheeks are a bit pink, probably from all the attention. Dean thinks it’s a little bit adorable. 

What? 

“Oh. Yes. What was the question?” His hands are fidgeting, Dean notices, which is…unusual, for Cas. 

“Who do you like?” Meg repeats, probably more slowly than strictly necessary. There’s a bit of a sneer in her voice too. Dean doesn’t like it. Not that he cares. Not really. 

“Like?” He looks puzzled. “Just like? I like all of you, I suppose. Well, Meg not so much-”

“No, no, _like_ like,” Jo interrupts from beside Cas, before Meg can open her mouth in retaliation. “As in mushy gushy _romantic_ love.” 

“Ah. Of course. And I- I have to answer? Truthfully?” 

“That’s why it’s called truth or dare, sweetheart,” Meg says, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. 

“Damn, how long is this gonna take?” Ruby mutters. Dean elbows her good-naturedly. 

Cas pauses, his eyes flitting nervously between his hands folded in his lap and Dean. Then, “Can I pass?” 

“No you can’t fucking pass, Jesus Christ Cas, just tell us who you fucking like-”

“Calm the hell down, Gabriel, it’s a fucking game. Plus it’s his first time playing, just let him pass, it’s fine, he doesn’t have to answer if he doesn’t want to,” Dean shoots out, sparing a reassuring glance for Cas. His friend looks slightly mollified and the pink hasn’t quite gone out of his cheeks.

“Well.” Meg sits up, looking annoyed. “Are you done?” Without waiting for a response, she says, “Jo, truth or dare?” 

“Um, dare?” 

“Good,” Meg says, her tone approving. “Kiss Dean.” 

Dean starts. “Excuse me?” 

“I dare Jo to kiss Dean.” 

Jo makes a face. “Gross. Ask middle school Jo, she’s the one who had a crush on him.” 

“Do I get a say in this?” Dean asks, bewildered. 

“No,” Meg says firmly. 

With a resigned sigh, Jo hops off the couch and kisses Dean lightly on the cheek. 

“The lips, dumbass.” 

“Are you getting some sort of sick pleasure from this, Meg?” Meg snorts in response and Jo leans in again, pressing a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. “Happy?” 

Meg grunts affirmation and Jo goes back to the couch. Dean glances at Cas, who is resolutely not looking at Dean. 

“Whatever, losers. Is it my damn turn yet?” Gabriel asks, sounding very bored. 

“Sure, fine, truth or dare, Gabe?” 

“Dare. And make it good, Harvelle.” 

“I dare you to tell us who you like.” 

Gabriel is quiet for about two seconds. Then, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING M-”

“You have to do it, you have to answer, that’s the rules, that’s the rules Gabe!” Jo calls gleefully, raising her voice above Gabriel’s. 

“Fuck you, Jo.” 

“Yeah, yeah. C’mon. 

“Fine. I like Dolly Parton.” 

“Ew, Gabe- you know your gross crush on Dolly Parton doesn’t count-”

“If Cas can get away with a pass then I can get away with Dolly Parton,” Gabriel snaps. 

Dean laughs. “Jesus, Gabriel, are you actually _upset_ that Cas didn’t have to answer?” 

“Gabriel takes truth or dare very seriously,” Ruby confides in a stage-whisper. 

“Stop picking on me,” Gabriel whines. “Ruby, truth or dare?” 

“Dare, of course.” 

“I dare you to go upstairs and grab us some beers.” 

“God, that’s fucking lame. Do it yourself, lazy-ass.” 

“That’s your dare, Ruby, go do it.” 

Ruby stands up, flips him off, and stomps upstairs. 

“Don’t be so loud! Jesus, my parents are sleeping. And don’t make a mess!” 

Ruby ignores him but her steps grow considerably lighter. 

“Gabriel,” Cas begins, his voice stern. “We’re underage. We shouldn’t be drinking-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Mom and dad won’t care if we don’t tell ‘em.” 

“Yeah, Cas, loosen up a little!” Jo encourages. She nudges his side. “Like, literally. You’ve been sitting stick-straight for like, two hours. Go sit on the floor or something. I claim this couch as mine.” She yawns happily, stretching out and practically forcing him onto the floor. 

Cas exhales through his nose in what Dean recognizes as frustration. 

“C’mere, Cas,” Dean says quietly, pulling at Cas’s wrist. Cas obliges, settling next to Dean with a breathy sigh. 

“You okay, buddy?” Dean asks sympathetically. He’s not an idiot, he’s noticed that Cas hasn’t exactly been enjoying himself tonight. 

“I’m alright,” Cas responds, leaning a little bit to the side so that his shoulder bumps Dean’s. Dean feels very warm. Castiel inexplicably smells like peppermint and lemon. Maybe it’s his breath. Dean kind of wants to kiss him. Just to see if it is. His breath. Yeah. 

“Good,” he says instead, somewhat lamely. 

Ruby chooses that moment to saunter back in, carrying a dozen beers. 

“Finally.” Meg reaches over and grabs one. “You got a bottle opener, Ruby?” 

Ruby tosses it to her after opening a beer for herself. 

Dean grabs two beers and offers the other to Cas. 

“No thank you, Dean.” 

Dean smiles. “Yeah, that’s what I figured. Thought I’d offer anyway.” He raises his voice. “So, are we continuing our game? It’s Ruby’s turn to ask someone, right?” 

“Mhm.” Ruby flops down onto an armchair. “Meg. Meg, truth or dare.” 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to kiss Cas.” 

Both Dean and Cas make indignant sounds. “ _What?_ ”

Meg ignores them. “Ruby, what the hell?” 

“I’m just following the pattern, Meggy.” 

“Hmph.” Meg crawls over to Cas, much too close for Dean’s comfort- not that _his_ comfort matters, he’s just looking out for his best friend- and comes to a halt with about eight inches, give or take, between their faces. 

“Look,” Meg begins. “I’m not a pig, I’m not gonna kiss you if you really don’t want me to. So, do you mind or not?” 

Cas’s blue eyes are wide and his breathing is a little ragged. Dean’s pretty much the same. He’s staring at Cas but Cas currently has an eyeful of Meg Masters and he's got no attention to spare for Dean.

After a few moments, Meg looks just about ready to pull back when Cas lurches forward and closes the distance, his lips meeting Meg’s and his hands coming up to tangle in her dark hair. 

Meg makes a muffled noise and kisses back just as fiercely and Dean can’t look away. His chest feels awfully tight and his heart might just burst with how fast it’s pounding. 

Gabriel catcalls. “You go Cassie! Attaboy!” 

“You’re disgusting, Gabriel,” Jo mock-chokes. 

This exchange seems to pull Cas out of it (whatever _it_ is) and he disentangles himself from Meg. His eyes are heavy-lidded and his chest is rapidly rising and falling. 

Meg whistles softly and moves backward. “Damn, Cas.” 

“Yeah, damn,” Dean echoes, his eyes not leaving Cas’s face. 

Cas turns, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s green. His lips are parted and kiss-swollen and they’re almost _red_ and his breath is coming out in short little pants and he shouldn’t look so fucking attractive because he just stuck his fucking tongue in _Meg Masters’_ fucking mouth and Dean’s heart kind of feels like it’s breaking. 

“Dare fulfilled,” Ruby says smugly, and Dean really wants to wipe that knowing look off of her face right about now. 

“Ugh, can we stop playing this game now? I just wanna get drunk,” Gabriel whines. 

Jo snorts. “Life of the party right here.” 

Cas licks his lips and looks away from Dean. “Yes, I agree with Gabriel. Let’s stop.” 

“And get drunk?” Gabriel says hopefully. 

“ _You_ can get as drunk as you like.” 

“Fan-tastic.” Gabriel lifts the bottle to his lips and takes a long gulp. 

Dean can’t really tear his eyes away from Cas. He doesn’t really care, to be honest. Jo keeps glancing at him with a sympathetic look, though, and it’s making things more awkward than they already are. 

He’s just about ready to hiss at her to stop when Cas abruptly stands up and announces that he is “going to go use the restroom”. Once he’s gone, Jo slides on over to Dean. 

“Are you gonna be ok?” 

“What? Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine! What- what are you talking about?” 

She gives him a withering joke. “Please. Don’t insult me.” 

“Is there something you wanted to tell me, Jo?” Dean doesn’t bother hiding his annoyance. 

Jo just shakes her head sympathetically again. “Oh Dean. Oh Dean Dean Dea-”

“ _What_ ,” Dean says angrily. 

She glances behind her furtively. Ruby and Meg are watching TV and Gabriel is already passed out, although that probably has something to do with the massive amounts of sugar he’d consumed. (The almost-empty bottle of beer lies forgotten on the rug.) 

With a ‘come hither’ gesture, she leans in and whispers, “I know you’re gay for Cas.” 

Dean snaps back so fast that his head spins. “Jo-”

“Ha! So you are! I knew it!” 

“Keep your voice down,” Dean hisses. 

“Ha! I knew it!” Jo repeats in hushed tones. 

Despite himself, Dean rolls his eyes. “How did you- how did you know?” 

“You can’t stop looking at him, Dean, like, ever. And your face when he kissed Meg- hoo boy. And did you see his when _I_ kissed _you_?”

“No, I didn’t- he wouldn’t even look at me,” Dean says in a rush. 

“He looked like he wanted to smite me.” 

“Smite?” 

“Destory, annihilate, whichever.” 

Dean is quiet. So. Jo knows he likes guys. Somehow, that’s not a huge deal. He loves Jo- actually, he’s happy she knows. 

“So, enough of the girltalk. What’re you gonna do about it?” 

“Do about what?” 

Jo rolls her eyes. “Cas. What are you going to do about Cas?” 

“He kissed Meg!” 

“You kissed me!” 

“No, _you_ kissed me.” 

“Do you think that matters to him? He obviously only kissed Meg because he knew you’d get jealous. My god, you’re thick.” 

“I’m not jealous!” 

“Oh hush, Dean, you’re practically moping.” 

“I’m _not_ -”

Footsteps on the stairs mean Cas is back from his bathroom trip. He sits down next to Dean somewhat awkwardly. 

Jo gives Dean a piercing look before going over to join Ruby and Meg, and Gabriel’s sleeping form. 

“Hello,” Cas says quietly. 

“Hey. Uh.” Cas’s hair looks ridiculously soft. Not that Dean- fuck it. Dean has a giant gay crush on his ridiculously good-looking best friend, with his dark perpetually rumpled hair and his deep blue eyes and his damn lips and his angular jaw and how he looks in Dean’s clothes and his obscenely deep voice and his- his everything. 

Before Dean can do anything stupid like grab his shoulders and kiss him senseless, Cas makes to stand up and asks, “Do you want to get some air? It’s kind of stuffy in here.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Dean staggers to his feet and follows Cas out through the door leading into the Novak’s back yard. It’s around midnight and the stars are out. 

Once they’re outside and Cas has closed the door, Dean shoves his hands in his pockets and clears his throat. “Look, Cas, I-”

“Shut up,” Cas growls, and next thing he knows, Dean’s pinned up against the side of the house and Cas’s mouth is on his. 

Despite being, y’know, _shoved against a building_ , the kiss is surprisingly gentle and Dean melts into it. It only lasts a few seconds before Cas pulls back, his eyes very clear. 

“You what?” Cas has the beginnings of a smirk on his face. Dean wants very badly to kiss it off.

Dean almost snarls. “I _like_ you, dumbass.” He tries to pull him in for another kiss, but Cas annoyingly resists. 

“Then why did you kiss Jo?” 

“It was truth or dare! What was I sup- why am I explaining myself? Why the fuck did you kiss Meg of all people?” 

“You were sitting right there, of course I-”

Dean tugs Cas towards him, pressing their hips together. “I _knew_ you were trying to make me jealous.” 

Cas huffs out a laugh, his breath ghosting across Dean’s cheek. “Because that’s not what you were doing with Jo.” 

“ _She_ kissed me,” Dean mumbles, but it doesn’t matter because Cas is kissing him again.

“You’re an idiot,” Cas mutters when he allows Dean to breathe again. 

“ _I’m_ an idiot?” Dean’s voice is dripping sarcasm.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” 

“Will you just shut up and kiss me, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> jake asked for "dean and cas are in the closet and are teenagers and a game of truth or dare leads to their first kisses". i love that prompt wwwwwwow and i wrote this between the hours of 1am and 4am so thats why its a little shitty. i might try to rewrite it or write something like this again because i really do love that prompt (laughs) sorry for this long note i just feel like i need to explain myself lmfao i didnt proofread it either


End file.
